The Smirking Idiot
by ultranaff
Summary: Updated for the first time since December With the mature Casey and reckless Derek living under the same roof, swords were bound to clash. I'll definately pull the rating up in later chapters.
1. Tension

The Smirking Idiot

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own life with Derek even though it'd be pretty cool

* * *

It was Monday morning, and the children were at the kitchen table having breakfast. Casey munched her cornflakes wearily, ignoring the loud ramblings of her three younger siblings. Derek just slobbered down his food like an animal. 

"Could you quiet down" she snapped. He looked up at her, a mouthful of eggs hanging out his mouth.

"Excuse me?" he spluttered out froths of the yellow meat. She flinched with disgust. "STOP IT DEREK!"

"Make me."

Her eyes narrowed, "I said… stop it."

The three children looked from Derek to Casey nervously, knowing that trouble was ensuing again. Whenever they were around the two, there was something particularly tense in the air.

"I said… MAKE ME!" he flung a handful of eggs in her face and she gaped incredulously. "DEREK!" her scream vibrated throughout the house and the children ran for cover while the two parents stormed downstairs.

"What's going on!" George sighed, followed by Nora, his dutiful wife.

They both burst out into frenetic explanation, silenced only by a firm grab of both collars. He shook them, as if wanting to rattle their heads together. "Now stop it you guys, you know how much we hate it that you fight."

"Let go of me!" Casey screamed dramatically, Derek just rolled his eyes carelessly.

"You two,…"

"He started it!" she pointed at Derek who only pulled a face. The phone suddenly shrilled and he jumped for it. Casey shot him death glares as she picked egg off her nose.

"Oh Casey…." Her mother sighed, spitting on a napkin and about to wipe it away but she was slapped off, "mother!" she cried, "That's your SPIT!"

"SAM! Hey man!" Derek's voice bellowed from the living room, overpowering Nora's hurt expression. Casey's eyes snapped up when he had put down the phone and reentered the kitchen, "was that Sam?"

"No."

"you're such a JERK!"

"I'm not a jerk, you dumb flirt." He snapped. George slammed a fist on the table, causing the cutlery and bowls to clatter, "Ok that's ENOUGH. You two are getting nastier by the minute! Either you start getting along or there are going to be dire consequences." He narrowed his eyes to stress the seriousness of his words, "DIRE consequences."

Both kids looked at each other nervously and then away in hatred. Nora was intrigued, "How do you propose they do that?"

"Well… I think the best thing right now is to clean out the garage together, until I set a list of _character building activities_"

"and by _activities_ YOU MEAN PUNISHMENT!" cried Casey, "I don't even understand what I did!"

"Sam is coming over!" Derek whined.

"I don't' care! I'm sick of this, your mom is sick of this-"

"She's not my mom" stated Derek with an involuntary sneer. They all looked to him and he suddenly felt immensely sorry, "yea.. um.. I didn't mean it that way… but technically she's not my mo-"

George raised a hand, "enough. Garage.. now."

The two teens miserably slumped toward the garage, hissing threats as their parents looked sadly at each other. Edwin, Marti, Lizzi slowly crept out of hiding.

* * *

After a whole afternoon of grueling chores, Casey finally felt good to lie on her bed and relax with a book. She was recovering from the humiliation of having Sam over to watch Derek constantly tease and provoke her till she burst with rage. It was nice to finally relax and breathe easy. 

But the stomping of three kids running up and down the hallways excitedly was interrupting her train of thought. With a loud groan she struggled to read through the paragraph, "and love was the one thing worth enduring-". Suddenly music blasted through her, and her entire room began to tremble. "DEREK!", she screamed but it was only turned up louder.

Twitching slightly, she muttered an involuntary prayer on her sanity and made a loud rap on Derek's door. Moments passed and the music continued, so she just stormed in to find Derek thrashing on his bed in his boxers, with an air guitar. "Derek." He blinked in surprise, and Casey, with immense composure, clicked off the stereo. 'HEY!" he protested, leaping off the bed and pushing her slightly. "move out the way, we're turning it back on!"

"NO we're not!" she pushed him back, in which he pushed harder, so Casey screamed and grabbed him by the hair, dragged him around the room "OW CASEY QUIT IT!" he pleaded, "I need this hair, it's what the ladies love."

"I don't understand how any lady could ever love YOU!" she shrieked, tightening her hold. It certainly was a ridiculous sight, Derek being dragged around in his underwear by a hysterical Casey. Edwin peered through the doorway and took a picture with his camera phone.

"QUIT IT!" Derek yelled, releasing himself from Casey's hold and slamming the door shut on his little brother. Breathing heavily and massaging his damaged hair, he glared at Casey darkly.

She folded her arms "You had it coming."

That was the last straw. Derek let out a loud war cry and tackled Casey onto the bed. "You're so STUPID!" he yelled, pinning her arms down "that was my HAIR! Now I'm shedding! Do you understand what that means!"

"GET OFF ME DEREK!" she shrieked, but all struggles were in vain for he was much bigger and stronger. Even so, she squirmed frenetically as Derek began hacking up spit to deplore on Casey but then he realized how weird it was, feeling her body under his, and suddenly he found himself holding on rather than keeping her down.

Casey also suddenly felt him pressing down on her, and she stopped moving and looked at him with question.

There was a loud rap on the door and Derek quickly leapt off her. George stormed in with a red huffing face, ready to kill. "I said... NO FIGHTING!"

* * *

The next day at school was a miserable one. Casey struggled to open her locker as Maggie blabbered on about the cute guy in home room, pausing momentarily to giggle a shy greeting to Derek as he walked pass.. "Hi." He drawled without even a glance. 

But Emily wasn't fazed, "Oh my god, he's so cute. You're sooo lucky Casey."

Casey twitched again, wanting to punch a hole in the locker and stuff Maggie in it. She stormed straight pass homeroom and went straight to the counselor's office, "I HATE DEREK."

Paul blinked in shock, and then plastered on a nervous smile. "Ah casey… come sit.. please." She was half shaking as she took a seat. "Tell me Casey… what did he do?"

"He's ruining my life, that's all."

"How so?"

"Its like… he does things DELIBERATELY to upset me! Always teasing me till I just have to get mad." She threw her hands up in the air, "and then I get in trouble."

"I understand it can be very tough for you." Paul said kindly, "but perhaps, Derek just wants your attention,"

"What!" she cried, "Oh no you don't! Don't make him the VICTIM! Why would he want MY attention?"

"Well, perhaps he doesn't know how else to bond with his new big sister."

Casey thought about this, and then narrowed her eyes, "that's not true. He hates me. He just wants to win all the time. He's a brat."

"It sounds like you just need to relax and have some fun." Paul smiled, "you know, there's the homecoming dance coming up. You should go."

She slumped back in her chair, "no way, who would wanna go with me?"

"Oh come now, what about that boy you like. Scott was it?"

"Sam!" she blushed, mortified that he even knew that. "And I doubt he even likes me because of Derek! All he does is embarrass me! Its like, he gets off on it or something!"

Paul raised a brow at Casey's tendency to be a drama queen. "Casey, just relax. You need to breath."

She wiped the sweat off her brow tenderly. "You know what? You're right! I just need to go to the dance and have fun." She jumped out of her chair, recharged with determination, "thanks Paul!"

"Atta girl!" he grinned, grateful that she had left the room.

* * *

Ok. Thats first chapter. How do you like it? don't give me shit about their relationship because I'll just repeat time and time again that Casey and Derek are not actually BLOOD related. I would much prefer some constructive criticism than mindless flames, or even suggestions on where the story should go. Review button is right there. Click it and type in something valuable otherwise this Derek and Casey community is going to go nowhere. 


	2. A goodnight kiss

The Smirking Idiot

Chapter 2: A goodnight kiss

* * *

At home, Casey's mood was considerably brightened as she rummaged through her closet, trying on outfits. At one occasion, Derek walked through her room, "hey Casey I need-" 

"DEREK!" she shrieked, holding her dress tightly. He raised a brow, "what?"

"I could have been changing!"

He thought about this for a moment, and then shrugged, "look, I need to know what the homework was."

"um… since when do you do your homework.?"

"Um… since I'm failing." He sourly imitated her. "oh, and nice dress, get it from lizzie?"

"No its mine." She sniffed, "I'm going to the dance."

"With who?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I think I'm going to ask Sam."

He let out a laugh that sounded a bit forced, "yea right! He'd never go with you!"

"Get out of my room please." She said darkly, giving Derek a slight chill. Maybe he did go a bit too far. Casey seemed to really like Sam, and in fact in kind of liked her. "I'm just kiddin'" he said quietly, but she maintained her furious glare. He nodded to the pink silk dress she was still clutching onto, "you gonna wear that then?"

She didn't reply so he continued anyway, "its pretty actually, I like its…. color."

"What do you want?"

He raised his hands in defense, "I'm just making small talk." A half smile formed on his handsome face and he took a seat on her bed, "you know how to dance then? It _is _a dance."

"Of course I do." She snapped.

"Not as good as me I bet."

She placed her hands on her hips, scoffing "you're a good dancer? If by dancing you mean jumping up and down on bed in your underwear-"

"Hey!" he cut, "don't talk about that or I won't show you my moves."

"go on then." She smiled, secretly getting her camera phone ready. This should be priceless.

Derek switched on her stereo, flipping through the tracks until he got to Montell Jordan. Sexy RnB beats flowed through the speakers as he moved his hips.

_When I'm looking at you… I keep thinkin'. Why can't she be like you? So I'm scheming…" _

Dancing to the rhythm quite attractively, he oozed confidence that showed with every swift step of his feet. Casey was so taken aback that she dropped her phone. He grinned and pulled her into a dance, moving them both into the song.

_Girl if its alright, lets go somewhere and get it on tonight._

_I got a girl but you look good tonight…_

His arms had enveloped hers, pulling her into the sultry music like flowing water. Casey didn't realize that dancing could ever be so fluid.

_You shouldn't have to be alone tonight_

_Its one on one tonight_

Casey hesitantly looked up at him, and Derek smiled. Except, her expression was not of admiration…. It was of question… and that was when he realized that song had finished and he was still holding her.

Recognizing how odd the situation was, he decided to play it cool by giving her a charming bow and a kiss on the hand. Casey choked with laughter, "This is so ridiculous!"

"And I bid you adieu!" he danced his way out of the room, with Casey still laughing, feeling kind of good about getting her out of her bad mood. He just wondered why he was so short for breath.

That's when Nora walked up, struggling with a pile of laundry, "give me a hand would you?"

With a huge sigh, he allowed a pile of clothes to drop into his arms. "So" Nora said as they made their way down the stairs, "What were you doing in Casey's room?"

"Nothin'" he mumbled and the woman raised a skeptical brow.

"Casey _was_ in there right? You weren't snooping through her stuff or anything, were you?"

He snorted, "Yea right, what interest would I have in her stuff?"

Nora shrugged, "Just wondering." They spent a good hour together folding clothes, Nora regaling Derek with tales of her life before her and Casey moved into the house, and Derek listening to the best of his ability, finding his eyes wandering to her every now and then. Nora was quite a pretty woman if truth be told, and he understood why George sacrificed so much for her

It killed him to even think about this, but, if she was younger, and well… not his mother, he'd bone her.

Hey. He was a horny teenager. In fact, warmth was beginning to flourish between his legs and Derek realized that he was long over due for some pleasure. Ever since the last girl broke up with him, he's found himself deprived. Shit. Blue balls.

He finished up the last of the folding and dashed to his room. "No no no." he hissed at his reflection, "wrong Derek. BAD"

He was comforted by the fact though, that he had no real feelings for his step mom, he was just horny as hell! Peeling off his clothes, he slid under his covers and turned off the light, fumbling beneath the blankets for his hardened shaft. His mind wandered to the lips of Nora's, and then he realized… it wasn't her lips he was thinking of, it was Casey's. Suddenly, he felt incredibly aroused as the image of Casey's face, casey's lips, casey's body, floating through his head. Self loathingly, he stroked faster to her luscious face. She was so hot, sexy, and he was so close to climax when-

"Derek." Casey threw open his door and was surprised to see him in bed. Derek jumped up rather flustered and sweaty, he pulled his hand out from under the blanket and glared at her with a reddening face. "What happened to your god damn rule about knocking!" he yelled and Casey backed up slightly. "S-sorry… I…." her eyes widened in realization, and she could barely catch herself, "Oh shit you were masturbating! I mean- shit! I shouldn't have said that!"

Derek rolled his eyes at her naivety, "ok ok, you caught me virgin mary, and you ruined it! Well… kind of…" he looked her up and down and realized she was as luscious as she was in his head. She was so soft and silky… he felt his member grow again. He suddenly looked at her, as if she were a potential girlfriend. "In fact you could get me going again." He raised a brow and patted the bed, "Take a seat.."

Casey's jaw dropped and she backed away, "This is such a disgusting joke! I can't believe you don't even know where the line of humor is! I-"

"DEREK DEREK!", bounced in a particularly ecstatic Marti. She was dressed in her one piece kitty pajamas and clutching a troll doll as she leaned against his bed. "Derek! I want a good night kiss!"

"Sure little sis." He smirked, "how about I give both my sisters a good night kiss?" Casey pulled a face but Marti pushed Casey eagerly on the bed, forcing them to collide. Derek grabbed her before she had the chance to pry herself free. "Me first! Me first!" Marti announced, "Kiss me Derek!" Derek obediently took Marti in his arms and gave her a loving smack on the cheek. "love you smartie." He whispered

'Love you Smerek." she replied loudly and clearly. Despite the fact that Casey was wedged between a half naked Derek and hyperactive Marti, she saw this brief display of tenderness incredibly heartwarming. It was one of the few acts of compassion this family was ever going to show, but it quickly dissolved when Marti announced that it was Casey's turn.

"Casey's turn it is." He smiled, getting on top of her. She tried to push him off but he was too strong, and his lips touched her neck, moving up to her face with delicate kisses. Marti just clapped giddily in the fact that her brother was showing brotherly affection. "Derek Get off!" Casey demanded, squirming for freedom but rubbing against his growing member at the same time. _God she's so _sexy Derek thought, the desire hotly boiling within him. He lost control, and grabbed her face, sliding his tongue into her mouth with a groan.

Casey spluttered in shock while Derek finally pulled away with a dazed look. Marti smiled, "yay, you did it! Now put me to bed." She demanded, dragging her out from underneath Derek. Casey nodded numbly and trudged out the door with her little sister, leaving Derek sweaty and breathless. He collapsed on his bed, and slept.

* * *

sorry about that music scene that I threw in there. I just love that song. 


	3. Acting Out

The Smirking Idiot

Chap 3: Acting Out

* * *

Authors note: Hey guys, thanks for your reviews. First off, I realize that Derek didn't exactly wash his hands before he hugged Martie, but masturbating is a natural act, and his penis is not exactly lethal. Don't' complain about it.

Secondly, this story is raunchy. Yea. Rating will go up. And kind of dramatic. Suggestions on where the plot should go are appreciated.

* * *

It seemed like Derek had forgotten everything the next morning, as he glided into the kitchen with his typical smirk. "Food. Give it."

"You sound like a caveman." Nora smiled, dishing out a pan of eggs. One of the reasons she was becoming fond of Derek was because he enjoyed her cooking.

Casey, on the other hand, was sitting at the table glumly, staring at her untouched bowel of cereal. 'you're not eating Casey! Come on!" complained Nora.

Derek cast a slight, indifferent glance, "Yea , skin and bones… where's your figure? You're like a man."

"That's enough!" snapped George from behind his paper. "Leave Casey alone, she's just not hungry." Casey looked to her stepdad gratefully. Besides being a bit slobby and possessing a short temper, he was actually a pretty good guy, and she was glad her mom married him rather than some of the other boyfriends she's had.

It was just too bad that his son was a complete and utter pig. She looked at Derek shoveling breakfast into his mouth and her face flushed at the remembrance of kissing those lips which were now covered in egg. Half angry and half mortified, she could not keep her eyes off him, and he caught her gaze. Grinning slyly, he made slight kissing motions. Casey wanted to die.

Evil was in his nature. She was convinced of it.

"I should get to school." She said, putting on her coat and quickly walking out the door before her mother could object to her lack of breakfast.

The cold air was inviting to her heated face, and it calmed her body. "Hey Casey…" The hair on her neck stood up as Derek's breath blew hotly in her ear. "Don't worry about last night, I finished off without you.

Outraged, she shoved him aside. "SHUT UP DEREK ITS NOT FUNNY!"

"I'll say! you aren't half as good as I thought you'd be."

"I HATE YOU!" she screeched and Derek smiled at the fact that she was being herself again. Good old dramatic Casey. To be honest, he hated it when she was silent and reclusive like she was this morning. He had to work harder on being mean to her so she'll never realize…. Well… realize what exactly? He wasn't completely sure.

He rolled his eyes, "So dramatic Casey. Just because you'll never be good enough for me-." She stormed to school by herself as Derek just shrugged and sauntered over to Sam's house.

The sleepy blonde opened the door, slightly surprised, "Hey? You're up early."

"Yea well… Case got mad and ditched me"

He shook his head, "You're always pissing her off."

"Yep." Derek grinned, "I know."

"So…." Sam's eyes wandered to the space behind where his friend was standing. "She's not here now?"

"No."

His face faltered as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and shut the door behind him, Derek raised his brow, "What? He demanded.

"Nothing. I just thought it would be cool if she walked with us."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Oh jeez…"

"What man?" He shrugged in his careless, brolike way, "I like Casey. She's hot or whatever…"

Derek couldn't help but scowl. "Get over it."

By this time they had fallen into a silent walk. Sam knew not to make conversation with Derek when he was angry. He wasn't sure what it was, but he decided to bring up something that would most probably make him happy. "So, do you have your eye on anyone too?"

Derek sighed, lowering his lids as if he could not care less that Sam was speaking. "I guess."

He nudged his side playfully, "who man? Is she hot?"

And Derek retaliated with a fierce shove that caused him to fall into a rosebush "What the HELL is your problem?" he spluttered, struggling within the bush's thorny embrace. Derek just glared at him darkly, offering no apologies.

He finally got out and stabbed a finger in his chest, "You're being a huge ass today! Sometimes I feel really sorry for Casey. It must really suck living with you!" and he stormed off by him self as well, a trail of leaves fluttering off his clothes with each step.

Derek maintained his impassive glare. He couldn't care less. He really couldn't.


	4. Lonely, Lonelier, Loneliest

The Smirking Idiot

Chap 3: Loneliness

* * *

So I decided to log onto for the first time in a long time, and it made me remember that I have a STORY TO COMPLETE. I'm such an idiot sometimes. It's been so long, so I've probably lost any interest I had attained from people. I guess I'm just writing this for myself now.

By the way, on an even sider note, I'm going to Canada for college next year.

* * *

Derek sat alone in the cafeteria, staring at his array of mashed peas and regurgitated stew. It was certainly a sick sight but it didn't give him a feeling half as bad as when he saw Casey laughing with Sam. Her soft face leaned against the palm of her hand, directed straight into the eyes of his tall, Greek like, idiot of a best friend.

He sighed, and twirled the food together. He could finally admit to himself that he was acting maybe a little bit crazy since last night. I mean... who else would pin their step sister to the bed and almost rape the life out of her? Not many outside of middle America, he was sure.

So what exactly had come over him? If only he knew. True, he was growing fond of Casey, and at one point, they even almost seemed like they were enjoying each others company, but now its ruined.. He ran a hand through his brown hair, deciding that maybe he was crazy. Ever since his mom ... left..., and his dad took up the bottle things were nothing but hard. Sure he was often call immature, pig headed, and self centered, but Derek knew what it was like to grow up fast, and he NEVER wanted to go back there again.

Thank god for Nora for showing up and saving them.  
So in conclusion, what did it all mean?  
"heyyy derek." a tall, curvy girl strutted past, wiggling her fingers at him, "you're looking super hot today." A smirk grew on his face. So that was what the matter was, sex. He needed it. He could get it. So in conclusion, there was actually no problem at all.

He got up and followed her seductive wiggle outside of the cafeteria. She looked back at him and licked her lips, taking his hand. Yep Derek thought to himself no problem at all.

Casey's eyes wandered from Sam's sweet sweet face to the figure of her step brother, being drooled all over by the floozy in her geometry class. She felt her fists tighten into a crushing clench, imagining his stupid face between her fingers.  
"Ugh, that girl would suck face with anyone." Casey spat, moments after they had left the room. Sam looked over, "who?" "that girl..."

Casey suddenly felt stupid, for even caring "the one that Derek... just left with."

Sam raised a brow, "Derek...? He' s so dumb"

"Totally." she forced a laugh. He smiled at her and she felt positively smittened. "so you... gonna eat your lunch your what?"

Sam looked down in surprise at his greenish brown plate of goo. "I totally forgot. You want it?"

"Oh Sam, you're so sweet." she smiled, trying not to let her disgust show "but no thanks."

He smiled at her again, not touching the plate. Casey smiled even more back. A couple moments passed. He looked down at the plate, and looked back up with another smile. Casey smiled.  
She hoped that if she smiled enough she wouldn't let on how bored she was.


End file.
